Certainty Lost
by Clouds add color
Summary: She lost everything. Her school. Her security. Her family. Faced with the impossibility of an endurable future, Maya Fawley sets out on a daunting task; to defeat the Dark Lord before he becomes a problem. (on hiatus until I finish it completely)


Hey guys. So. This is my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fanfic. To be completely honest, I know that at some point I'll mess up a theory or spell or I'll write a really cliche scene or something that had been done a million times. I'm sorry. I am so open to reviews, you have no idea. Feel free to correct me if i get anything wrong.

Please please _please_ send in reviews and ideas/suggestions and any (not anything super small like spelling) problems you see in the plot or the style of writing or anything.

Please and thank you.

Annnd I said this already but, as with all of my writing, I am open to plot suggestions. I quite like them, actually. You guys help me out a lot.

Oh and I'm American and completely oblivious to British spellings and gestures etc. Sorry.

* * *

_What if I really thought some miracle would see us through?_

She watched him fall.

She watched the light drain from his eyes.

She collapsed next to him, gently placing his head in her lap. With shaky fingers, she brushed his dark hair out of his face. She stared, searching for any sign of life. She found none. His eyes were empty, a colorless void. His skin was pale, cold.

"Don't do this." She whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Just don't."

She prayed that it was a game. A prank... he always liked to pull pranks. He was good. Maybe it was a prank.

"It's not funny anymore, Ro. Stop it."

He remained lifeless.

He was limp.

His eyes were dark.

He was cold.

And the pain began. Dread filled her veins. Both heat and cold spread throughout her body. Her chest felt as if it were caving in. She was unable to breathe in or out. She didn't know if she was ever able to. She couldn't focus on anything other than trying to get a breath in, but at the same time, nothing mattered except the boy in her arms.

Her brother.

Her little brother.

He was her first memory. Cradling a swaddle of blankets in her arms, trying to sneak a peek at the sleeping baby inside. She was happy back then. They all were. A happy family. Whole. Unbroken.

But that faded quickly.

Whether her family was ever truly happy, she did not know. The next memories were less inviting. Flashes of black. Hiding under the bed, screams echoing the halls. People being lowered into deep holes in the ground, without a casket or a proper eulogy or loved ones attending. Then, one night, it was her father in one of the holes.

And then her mother.

To be honest, she didn't remember much of her father. He was a respected man, and people only spoke well of him. She remembered his face, though, largely due to the pictures of him around the house. She would often find her mother staring at a picture of the both of them, tears lightly streaking her cheeks. Her mother avoided the topic whenever it came up, instead pushing the girl to look after her brother.

So she did. She watched over him, held his hand when he needed it. It wasn't that often, but he did, sometimes. He was strong, he was brave. Intelligent. If anything, he helped her more than she helped him. She knew that she wouldn't have made it this far without him.

He didn't deserve this. No one did. But especially not him.

She looked up at the man standing before them.

He stood, tall and proud, without an ounce of regret on his face.

She tried to yell at him. She tried to scream, to wail in anguish, to attack. But she couldn't move. She couldn't scream, she couldn't even breathe.

So she stared. The man watched for a moment before deciding that he had enough of this- this _inconvenience_, and he started back on his way.

She didn't even know him. It was an accident. Her brother looked over his shoulder for a moment, and bumped into the Death Eater. The man didn't even take time to contemplate his action. It was obvious that the siblings weren't important in anyway- they didn't bear the mark of the Dark Lord.

It was commonplace. Ever since Harry Potter had perished in battle, chaos reigned. The Resistance gave up hope soon after Potter's death. The Dark Lord rose to power, destroying all opposition without a second thought. Citizens were given two choices. Join, or be killed. Some did join the Death Eaters. Some killed themselves. Most, however, were killed by order of the Dark Lord.

It happened rather quickly. Entire families would be wiped out overnight. Her parents were. But she and her brother had managed to avoid them.

Until now.

She looked at the boy in her arms, barely ten years old, and wondered why it had to happen. And how someone could do it. And why it hadn't been her instead.

He was all she had left. And now he was gone.

All the light had gone out of her world.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there with her little brother in her lap. She wasn't sure when her few friends found her, or how they got her back to her house. Or where they put Ronan.

She did know, however, that she was alone.

So utterly alone.


End file.
